


Last Thoughts

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darius takes the last moments of his life to reflect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts

As he knelt in the aisle, men dressed in black surrounding him he thought about how simple it was supposed to have been. He'd retreated to Holy ground so long ago to avoid the fighting. To be a man of peace. To teach. To advise those who came seeking guidance. And here he was about to lose it all to men whose faces he could not see. His last thought as the blade came toward him was that it hadn't been simple after all. That the life he'd lead had been colourful and complex regardless to his attempts to keep it otherwise.


End file.
